


Taboo

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m never having sex.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taboo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesha/gifts).



“I’m never having sex.”

Albus Severus Potter paused in turning the page of the book he was reading to look down at where his sister’s red hair was spread out on his shoulder. They had been like this for most of the day – him reading to her and her making comments – but he couldn’t see how the current book would have caused that kind of reaction.

It wasn’t that he was thinking about dissuading her – he had an issue with the idea of any man laying their hands on Lily’s body – but he was curious about where that decision had come from.

“Not that I don’t find that a wonderful idea for you,” Albus said dryly. “But, I’m wondering what made you decide that.”

LilyLu started picking at the blanket they were laying on – which was a sure sign that she was having some deep thoughts about the subject. It also was a tell that she was going to try to not answer the question.

“Lu?”

His sister sighed. “You’ll think I’m being silly or you won’t want to be around me any longer.”

This definitely was beginning to sound serious. Albus closed the book so he could focus all of his attention on his sister. He saw the worry lines creasing her forehead and he reached out with a finger so that he could gently smooth them out.

“Lu, there is nothing in this world that could make me not want to be around you. Even if you sprouted horns, a tail and started destroying everything in sight, I would still be here for you.”

Lu managed to smile faintly at that description. “I would only destroy the stuff that needed destroying.”

“Because you can be so very practical even if there was a chance of you turning into something other than what and who you are.”

LilyLu sighed again. “I don’t want to be someone’s conquest,” she finally said. “I don’t want to be one of those girls that thinks she’s in love and sleeps with someone only to find out the bloke she gave up her virginity to didn’t care about her as much as she did him.”

“You’ll never be anyone’s latest conquest, Lu.” Of that he was sure because he would break certain bones in the body of anyone that looked at LilyLu as only a prize to be won.

LilyLu sat up and drew her feet up so that she was perched on her heels as she talked. “I want what you and Scorpius have, Albus.” She shook her head and held up her hand. “No, that’s not right. I want to always feel like I feel when the three of us are together.” She looked down at the blanket as she tried to get all of her thoughts out without seeing her brother’s expression. “When the three of us are together, it feels complete and right and I know I will never feel like that with anyone else. So, I’d rather remain a virgin than have sex with some bloke who would get jealous of the closeness I feel with you and Scorpius.”

And there it was, LilyLu thought to herself. There were the taboo thoughts that meant she would soon get shut out of Albus’ life – and all because she couldn’t keep her bloody mouth shut.

She wondered if there were still nunneries around that would take her. Though, no, she couldn’t see herself shut up like that the rest of her life. She supposed she could struggle through the next year or so and then apply at a faraway university so she wouldn’t have to see all that she was never going to have. The sadness and pain would fade after a while.

Maybe.

“I’m sorry, Al,” she said softly. “I’ll go, now.”

She turned to slide off of the bed when a hand reached out to curl around her upper arm.

“Lu,” Albus said quietly. “Wait. Just… wait. Don’t go.”


End file.
